1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to systems and methods for providing rounded vault forming structures. In particular, the present invention relates to systems and methods for providing a level foundation and building a monolithic building thereon, the monolithic building having one or more arches, one or more integrated hip structures, and a non-circular outer circumferential shaped base.
2. Background and Related Art
A monolithic dome is a dome-like structure which is cast in a one-piece form. As compared to a traditional home style, monolithic buildings are relatively straight-forward in their construction, exceptionally strong and comparatively inexpensive to construct. As such, monolithic dome homes are desirable in areas prone to natural disasters as well as financially poor areas of the world.
The process for providing a monolithic dome typically begins with the formation of a round foundation which approximates the general outer circumferential shape of the dome's base. A dome form, such as an air form (i.e.: an air bladder) is generally secured to the cured foundation and inflated to provide a three-dimensional form. A lattice of rebar is provided to the dome form and then covered with a cementitious material, such as cement, concrete, plaster, stucco, Air Krete® or fiber-reinforced cement. Once the cementitious material is cured, the form is deflated or otherwise removed from the structure thereby revealing the surface of the structure. The resultant dome structure provides a large interior dome-shaped living space that is generally energy efficient.
In some parts of the world, the exterior dome shape of the building is considered aesthetically undesirable, most especially when located in a neighborhood consisting of traditional rectangular-shaped homes. For this reason, most home builders will forgo the financial, natural disaster resistant properties, environmental and energy savings of building a monolithic dome home, in favor of a home build with a more traditional shape and structure.
Thus, while techniques currently exist for providing monolithic dome structures, challenges still exist. Accordingly, it would be an improvement in the art to augment or even replace current techniques with other techniques.